1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to editing documents and, more particularly, to correcting errors in draft documents produced using an automatic document transcription system.
2. Related Art
It is desirable in many contexts to generate a structured textual document based on human speech. In the legal profession, for example, transcriptionists transcribe testimony given in court proceedings and in depositions to produce a written transcript of the testimony. Similarly, in the medical profession, transcripts are produced of diagnoses, prognoses, prescriptions, and other information dictated by doctors and other medical professionals. Transcripts in these and other fields typically need to be highly accurate (as measured in terms of the degree of correspondence between the semantic content (meaning) of the original speech and the semantic content of the resulting transcript) because of the reliance placed on the resulting transcripts and the harm that could result from an inaccuracy (such as providing an incorrect prescription drug to a patient). It may be difficult to produce an initial transcript that is highly accurate for a variety of reasons.
The first draft of a transcript, whether produced by a human transcriptionist or an automated speech recognition system, may therefore include a variety of errors. Typically it is necessary to proofread and edit such draft documents to correct the errors contained therein. Such error correction is typically performed by human proofreaders and can be tedious, time-consuming, costly, and itself error-prone. What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for correcting errors in draft documents.